La plus belle des découvertes
by hermionelovesron
Summary: Post Poudlard. Cela fait 3 ans que Voldemort a été anéanti et que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble. Mais celleci s'interroge de plus en plus...
1. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 20 ans. Cela fait 3 ans, 3 ans que j'ai quitté Poudlard, que Voldemort a été anéanti grâce aux bons soins de Harry (et avec l'aide de l'AD et des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix) et 3 ans que je suis avec le garçon dont j'étais déjà amoureuse en première année sans oser me l'avouer.

Je vais vous raconter mon histoire, notre histoire.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés un peu par hasard dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre 1991 alors que je cherchais à aider un garçon de notre âge au visage lunaire (qui se prenommait Neville) qui avait perdu son crapaud. Je suis tombée sur le compartiment de mes 2 futurs meilleurs amis sans le savoir. L'un s'appelait Harry Potter et reste aujourd'hui encore notre meilleur et plus fidèle ami, l'autre s'appelait Ron Weasley. Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai ressenti un étrange pincement au cœur que j'ai interprété sur le moment pour de la pitié à la vue de ses vêtements miteux. Mais au fil des années, ce pincement s'est répété plus d'une fois et je n'en ai compris la signification que lors de notre quatrième année. Un bal avait été organisé à l'occasion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (Quatre en l'occurrence) et Viktor Krum, un joueur de Quidditch très doué, m'avait invitée. J'avais bien sûr accepté mais, lors du bal, je m'étais rendue compte que mes pensées étaient tournées vers un autre garçon, Ron. C'est là que j'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il y avait entre nous bien plus que de l'amitié. Evidemment, je n'ai rien dit de tout cela à personne, pas même à Ginny, ma meilleure amie et également la sœur de Ron. En fait, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire, elle l'a découvert toute seule. C'est lors de notre sixième année qu'elle s'est enfin décidée à m'en parler. Je me souviens de notre discussion comme si c'était hier…

_Flash back_

Nous étions à la bibliothèque et j'aidais Ginny à réviser pour ses BUSES. Nous travaillions sur la Métamorphose.

Soudain, Ginny me dit :

- Alors, ça fait combien de temps ?

- A peine une heure Ginny, lui avais-je répondu, pensant qu'elle me parlait du temps qu'on avait passé à réviser.

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, avait-elle répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je l'avais alors regardée. Elle avait un petit sourire que je ne comprenais pas.

- Mais de quoi parle tu alors ? lui avais-je demandé, interloquée.

- Je parle de toi qui es amoureuse de mon frère depuis un certain temps déjà.

J'avais alors manqué de m'étouffer tellement je lui avais répondu vite.

- Quoimaisnonmaispasdutoutetpuiscommenttusaisçatoi ?

- Oh la, Hermione, calme-toi et respire ! Voilà, c'est ça, avait-elle dit alors que je prenais de grandes bouffées d'air, maintenant, répète.

- Je te demandais comment tu savais ça ?

- Et bien, à moins d'être complètement aveugle, je pense qu'il y a pas mal de monde au courant, avait-elle répondu en souriant.

- Mais alors, avais-je dit en paniquant, Ron est au courant aussi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère, il serait incapable de reconnaître l'amour que tu lui porte même si on le lui disait. Il t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Je m'étais demandé si j'avais bien entendu ; Ron, m'aimer ? Ce serait bien trop beau…

- Tu dis ça pour ne pas que je désespère n'est-ce pas ? lui avais-je demandé.

- Mais non voyons ! avait-elle répondu en riant, je peux t'assurer qu'il est aussi amoureux de toi que toi de lui.

Mon cœur s'était alors arrêté de battre. C'était donc vrai, Ron aussi était amoureux de moi. Mais non, c'était impossible. Si vraiment il était amoureux de moi, il ne sortirait pas avec cette Lavande. Je fis part de mes pensées à Ginny qui, à mon grand étonnement, avait éclaté de rire.

- Mais enfin Hermione, s'il fait ça, c'est pour essayer de te rendre jalouse ! Pour que tu t'intéresse à lui et apparemment, pas besoin de ça…

_Fin du flash back_

Après cette discussion, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de Ron, sans pour autant lui avouer mes sentiments. Il avait alors largué Lanvande. Ginny avait raison, il avait fait ça pour me rendre jalouse. Sa première marque d'affection envers moi avait eu lieu lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il avait remarqué ma détresse et m'avait prise dans ses bras en ma caressant maladroitement les cheveux. Je garderais ce souvenir toute ma vie. Après cela, plus rien ne s'était passé mais nous avions continué à nous rapproché tant bien que mal. Lors de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, nous avons combattu au côté de Harry et, sans s'en rendre compte, nous nous protégions l'un l'autre. C'est lors de bal qui célébrait la victoire du Bien face au Mal absolu que nous nous sommes enfin avoué nos sentiments.

_Flash back_

Ron m'avait invitée (sous la pression de Harry) et j'avais accepté (sous la pression de Ginny). J'étais dans ma chambre et Ginny m'aidait à me préparer.

- Arrête de trembler comme ça Hermione, m'avait-elle dit, tout se passera bien.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, c'est ma dernière chance de lui avouer mes sentiments ce soir, avais-je répondu les larmes aux yeux.

- N'oublie pas que c'est aussi sa dernière chance de tout te dire. Je suis sûre qu'il est dans le même état que toi en ce moment. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien.

Je m'étais un peu calmée en me disant qu'elle avait raison mais mon stress persistait. Que se passerait-il si Ron tombait amoureux d'une autre fille lors du bal ? Ou s'il se rendait compte que, finalement, il ne m'aimait pas tant que ça ? Toutes ces questions restaient bien sûr sans réponse… L'heure de l'ouverture du bal approchait et je commençais à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester dans ma chambre afin de ne pas être déçue. Mais j'étais une Gryffondor et c'est mon courage qui prit le dessus.

A 19h45, je descendis dans la salle commune. Elle était presque vide mais les personnes présentes me félicitèrent sur ma tenue. Je portais une robe en satin bleue ciel avec un léger décolleté. La robe était raide et laissait deviner mes formes. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon léger qui laissait s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles par-ci par-là. A 19h55, il ne restait plus que moi dans la salle commune et toujours pas de Ron en vue. Je me demandais s'il n'avait pas renoncé lorsque j'entendis un toussotement. Je levai la tête et l'aperçu. Il portait un costume noir assez simple mais qui lui allait à ravir. J'allais faire des jalouses ce soir et j'en étais fière. Nous étions resté ainsi à nous regarder lorsque Ron prit la parole.

- Tu es encore plus belle que lors du bal de quatrième année, m'avait-il dit en rougissant.

- Tu es très beau aussi, lui avais-je répondu, aussi rouge que lui.

J'hésitais ; devais-je tout lui dire maintenant ou attendre la fin de la soirée ? Ron semblait livrer le même combat. Je me décidai alors à tout lui avouer maintenant.

Je m'éclairci la gorge mais avant que je n'aie pu prononcer un seul mot…

- Hermione je t'aime !

- Quoi ? était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à répondre.

Il crut voir dans cette parole un échec à notre amour et me dit :

- Oublie ça. Viens, on descend.

Il avait déjà fait plusieurs pas lorsque je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Je l'attrapai par le bras et lui dit :

- Moi aussi je t'aime Ron.

Il s'était retourné vers moi et m'avait prise dans ses bras. Je plongeai mon regard dans le bleu de ses yeux et nous nous sommes embrassé.

_Fin du flash back._

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que cela durait et même si j'étais très heureuse, depuis quelques temps je me posais beaucoup de questions.


	2. Entretien d'embauche

Ce soir, cela fait 3 ans exactement que Voldemort a été tué. En ce jour de fête, une soirée était organisée au Ministère de la Magie. Ron et moi étions bien sûr invités. Comme toujours avant une soirée de ce genre, Ron était très nerveux. Il avait très mal dormi la nuit et m'avais ainsi empêché de dormir. Cela ne m'enchantait pas car à 10 heures, j'avais rendez-vous pour un entretien d'embauche. Cet entretien avait d'ailleurs causé une dispute entre Ron et moi.

_Flash back._

C'était il y a un mois. Nous étions invité chez Ginny et Harry pour le dîner bimensuel habituel. Ginny parlait de se trouver un travail et Harry, en bon mari, l'approuvait totalement. C'est alors que Ginny s'était tournée vers moi.

- Et toi Hermione, quand vas-tu cherché quelque chose ? Tu n'es pas du genre à rester sans rien faire. M'avait-elle dit.

Avant que je n'aie pu ouvrir la bouche, Ron s'était tourné vers sa sœur et avait répondu :

- Hermione n'a pas envie de travailler. C'est une femme et elle n'a pas à le faire. C'est à moi de faire vivre la famille.

J'avais commencé à m'énerver et lui avait rétorqué :

- Ah oui, et moi, je dois faire quoi pendant ce temps-là ?

Ron avait hésité. Il s'était apparemment demandé s'il devait répondre. Et il n'aurait pas dû…

- Et bien, tu dois rester à la maison et euh…avait-il répondu mal à l'aise.

- Très bien, pas la peine de continuer. J'ai compris. En gros, je dois faire le ménage pour que, quand Monsieur rentre du travail, il n'ait plus rien à faire dans la maison ! LAISSE-MOI FINIR !m'étais-je emportée alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, je suppose que tu veux aussi que ton dîner soit servi et que je t'apporte ton journal et ton cigare pendant que je m'occupe de la vaisselle ?

Il y avait eu un long silence. Ginny et Harry semblaient se demander comment arranger la situation. Ron, quant à lui, essayait de se faire tout petit mais ma colère avait atteint une limite.

- Alors, répond-moi ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Et sois sincère s'il te plaît ! avais-je demandé au bout d'un silence de 10 bonnes minutes.

Ron avait alors levé les yeux vers moi et avait répondu à voix très basse :

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Cette fois, ç'en était trop. J'ai littéralement explosé de colère.

- COMMENT OSE-TU ? JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBJET MONSIEUR LE MACHO ! ET QUAND TU T'ES MIS AVEC MOI, TU SAVAIS TRES BIEN COMMENT J'ETAIS ET FIGURE-TOI QUE JE N'AI PAS CHANGE DEPUIS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME AU FOYER ! J'AI BESOIN DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE MA VIE ! EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CA ?

- Hermione, calme-toi voyons ! m'avait-il répondu

- JE ME CALMERAI QUAND J'EN AURAIS ENVIE ! JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRES A RECEVOIR DE TOI !

- Très bien, je me tais si c'est ce que tu veux, s'était-il emporté.

- Ah, enfin ! avais-je répondu.

La fin de soirée s'était passée dans une atmosphère lourde et tendue. Une heure plus tard, nous disions au revoir à Ginny et Harry. Je m'étais excusée auprès de ceux-ci alors que Ron ne m'avait pas attendue pour rentrer.

- Je suis désolée que la soirée se soit si mal finie, avais-je dit à Ginny.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, m'avait répondu celle-ci, tu as parfaitement raison d'affirmer tes choix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tu auras le dernier mot.

J'avais alors transplané dans mon salon où je ne trouvai pas Ron. Pendant 2 jours, nous avions fait chambre à part. C'est le mardi soir que Ron se décida enfin à parler.

- Je suis désolé, m'avait-il dit.

J'avais décidé de faire l'innocente.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

- D'être aussi macho et de ne pas te laisser chercher un travail. Ginny a raison ; tu n'es pas du genre à rester sans rien faire.

- Je te remercie de ta compréhension car figure-toi que j'ai un entretien au Ministère le 7 juin.

Ron avait semblé désapprouver cet idée mais il s'était abstient de tout commentaire. Je l'avais regardé et lui avais dit :

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- De ne pas m'en empêcher.

Il m'avait alors prise dans ses bras et avait murmuré au creux de mon oreille :

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre, surtout pour une histoire aussi stupide.

Je ne trouvais pas que c'était une histoire stupide mais je n'en dis rien de peur de relancer une nouvelle dispute. J'avais alors décidé de ne plus abordé le sujet.

_Fin du flash back._

Je soupirais et regardais mon réveil. 8h30. Il était temps que je me lève. Je me tournais alors vers Ron qui ronflais toujours et décidais de le laisser dormir jusqu'à ce que j'aie pris ma douche. La douche me fit un bien fou car, malgré tout mon courage de Gryffondor, le stress commençait à s'emparer de moi. Je mis mon plus beau tailleur et attachais mes cheveux en un chignon serré. Je jettais ensuite un regard à l'horloge. 9h15. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre afin de réveiller Ron mais m'aperçu qu'il n'était plus dans le lit. Je descendis donc dans la cuisine afin de manger quelque chose avant de partir. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Ron, un plateau à la main. Il me sourit et me dit :

- Tu as été trop rapide pour moi, mon cœur.

- Pourquoi cela, mon amour ? répondis-je.

- Et bien, je voulais t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner au lit afin de te souhaiter bonne chance, dit-il.

- Oh Ron, tu t'en es souvenu ! m'exclamais-je en lui sautant au coup et en manquant par le même occasion de renverser le plateau.

Je m'assis à table et lui demanda :

- Alors, qu'y a-t-il au menu ?

- Omelette, lards et toasts à la confiture, ma belle, répondit-il tout en me montrant chaque assiette.

- Et bien, je suis gâtée il me semble, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Je mangeais un toast et une omelette et me levais. Alors que je prenais ma veste, Ron me dit :

- Où vas-tu mon cœur ?

- Au Ministère voyons, où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire au Ministère à 9h45 ?

- Je vais à un entretien d'embauche, arrête de faire l'innocent.

Il commença alors à s'emballer.

- Je ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler !

- Attend, je comprend plus rien là ! Pourquoi voulais-tu m'apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

- Mais pour te souhaiter bonne chance pour ce soir !

Je le regardais alors en comprenant enfin. Il savait que je n'étais pas très heureuse de toutes ces soirées qui faisaient remonter en moi une multitude de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, en revanche, il avait oublié mon entretien.

- Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille sinon, je risque d'arriver en retard. Je t'expliques tout quand je rentre, c'est promis.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et transplanais directement dans le hall du Ministère. Je sortis ma convocation de ma poche et la relut afin de savoir où je devais aller.

_Mlle Granger, _

_Nous avons bien reçu votre demande d'emploi et vous demandons de venir passer un entretien le 7 juin prochain à 10h précises. Notre bureau se trouve au niveau -1. En sortant de l'ascenseur, tournez à gauche. Prenez la troisième porte à droite et attendez. Mon assistant se chargera de vous accueillir._

_Avec mes salutations distinguées_

_Pierrot Werner, directeur des archives._

Je suivis donc les instructions et me retrouvais dans une grande pièce blanche qui ne comportait qu'une seule porte et un seul siège. Intriguée par tant de mystères, je fis le tour de la pièce en me demandant si elle était vraiment la même en temps normal. Je sentais beaucoup de magie dans la pièce sans pouvoir dire d'où elle venait. J'en ressentais plus à certains endroits et me dis qu'il y avait sans doute une porte cachée à cet endroit.

- Comme dans la pièce circulaire, pensais-je en frissonnant.

Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Je courus vers le siège et m'y assis juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Je levais les yeux et aperçu l'assistant de Mr Werner. Quelle ne fut pas ma stupeur de reconnaître…

_Et oui, je suis méchante, je sais. La suite au prochain chapitre._


	3. Que de bonnes nouvelles?

- Malefoy, murmurais-je.

- Mlle Granger, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Je restais immobile. Comment Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, avait-il atterrit au Ministère ? Et surtout, pour un poste aussi futile que assistant ? Je me ressaisis et me décidais enfin à ouvrir la bouche :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi tu me vouvoies ? Et surtout, pourquoi tu fais le poli avec moi, ta pire ennemie, une sang-de-bourbe ?

- Ecoute, répondit-il à voix basse, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions maintenant, je suis en service tu comprend ? Je te promet de tout t'expliquer mais pas maintenant. Suis-moi s'il te plaît, continua-t-il toujours à voix basse, et fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas.

J'étais bouche bée ! Comment pouvait-il me demander de lui obéir alors qu'il n'avait fait que me pourrir la vie durant nos études à Poudlard ?

- Je vais te suivre Malefoy mais pas pour suivre tes ordres, que ce soit clair ! Je le fais parce que j'ai besoin de ce travail, répondis-je.

Je le suivis donc dans la pièce d'à côté. J'avais à peine franchit la porte que je devins de nouveau immobile. J'étais fascinée. Fascinée de voir tant de document historiques autour de moi. Il devait y en avoir des milliers voire même des millions !

- Veuillez me suivre, mlle Granger. Monsieur Werner nous attend dans son bureau, me dit Malefoy.

- Très bien, répondis-je.

Je marchais derrière lui tout en continuant à admirer les documents qui m'entouraient.

- Nous sommes arrivé, me dit soudain Malefoy en me montrant une porte noire. Après vous mlle, continua-t-il tout en m'ouvrant celle-ci.

J'entrais dans la pièce. Le bureau était immense. Partagé entre le moderne et le rustique, il était lui aussi rempli de nombreux documents. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre et me fit sortir de ma contemplation du bureau :

- Ah, mr Malefoy, vous voilà enfin, dit la voix avec beaucoup de froideur, je commençais à me demander si vous ne vous étiez pas perdu en chemin…

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je décidais alors de venir à la rescousse de Malefoy :

- Ne lui en voulez pas, Monsieur Werner, dis-je, c'est de ma faute si nous sommes en retard. J'ai perdu beaucoup de temps à contempler les étagères de documents que contient ce département.

Monsieur Werner me dévisagea, comme pour voir s'il pouvait me faire confiance et dit :

- Très bien. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir mlle, j'étais comme vous le jour où je suis entré ici pour la première fois.

Il me sourit amicalement et je lui rendis son sourire. En moi-même, j'étais soulagée. Il aurait très bien pu me renvoyer chez moi sans passer l'entretien pour être arrivée en retard.

- Bien, asseyez-vous tout les deux, nous allons commencer l'entretien, dit-il alors.

Je m'assis en face de Monsieur Werner alors que Malefoy s'installais derrière le bureau à côté de son patron.

- Mlle Granger, je veux qu'une chose soit claire, me dit Mr Werner, en sortant de cet entretien, vous n'aurez aucun souvenir. Vous ne vous souviendrez même pas d'avoir passé un entretien avec nous. Il y a dans ce département des choses bien trop précieuses et bien trop dangereuses pour qu'on vous laisse les emporter avec vous si vous n'êtes pas prise.

- Je comprends bien Monsieur, répondis-je, mais, si je suis prise, comment vais-je me souvenir de notre entretien ?

- Et bien, au moment où vous recevrez votre lettre d'admission, tout vous reviendra en mémoire, répondit-il.

- Très bien, dis-je.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons commencer.

L'entretien dura 2 heures de plus que prévu.

- Je crois que nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut. Qu'en pensez-vous Drago ? interrogea Mr Werner.

- Je suis d'accord, Monsieur, répondit l'intéressé.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons pouvoir vous libéré mlle Granger. Nous sommes désolé d'avoir dû vous garder si longtemps.

A l'entente de cette phrase, ce fut le trou noir. J'entendis tout juste Mr Werner demander à Malefoy de me ramener et de m'insérer les souvenirs habituels. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais rentrée chez moi mais, à peine avais-je franchit la porte que Ron se jetait sur moi.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda-t-il ?

Je le regardais et lui répondis :

- Très bien, comment veux-tu que se passe de simples courses sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Il se mit alors en colère pour une raison qui m'échappait.

- TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI ? TU N'ES PAS ALLEE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE MAIS À UN ENTRETIEN D'EMBAUCHE DONT JE NE SAVAIS RIEN !

Je le regardais, interdite. Je n'avais été à aucun entretien d'embauche ! Je le lui dis. Lorsque je lui montrais mes sacs, il se calma mais pas totalement.

- Ca veut dire que tu m'as menti ! On s'était juré de ne jamais se mentir, cria-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était aussi borné et décidais de laisser tomber l'histoire afin d'aller me préparer pour la soirée. Alors que je montais les escaliers, j'entendis Ron maugréer dans son coin :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je ne deviens pas fou quand même ! Ce matin, elle m'a bien dit qu'elle allait à un entretien d'embauche pourtant ! Si elle n'a pas été acceptée, elle peut me le dire, je ne me moquerais pas d'elle.

Je décidais de ne pas écouter le reste. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu lui faire croire que j'allais à un entretien d'embauche. J'avais bien précisé en partant ce matin que j'allais nous chercher des tenues pour ce soir.

La mauvaise humeur de Ron persista jusqu'à notre départ pour Poudlard. La soirée avait lieu dans le Grande Salle, à l'endroit même où Voldemort avait été tué. J'avais acheté un nouveau costume à Ron ce matin sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'est à la vue de celui-ci qu'il s'était calmé. Il était bleu marine avec une chemise rouge. Il lui allait d'ailleurs à ravir. Par ailleurs, nous étions très bien assortis car j'avais choisi pour moi une robe de nylon rouge avec une écharpe de soie bleu marine. Alors que nous montions dans le train, je sentais tout les regards se tourné vers nous et, malgré moi, j'en étais fière. Le voyage fut trop court à mon goût. Il faut dire que le train avait été trafiqué pour arriver en 30 minutes à Poudlard. J'étais toujours ravie de revenir au château et ce malgré les mauvais moments que j'y avais passé. Ron, quant à lui, semblait très stressé. Il avait toujours peur qu'on le juge sur sa tenue. Je m'approchais de lui et lui murmurais à l'oreille :

- Tout ira bien, tu es magnifique.

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Il sembla plus confiant et m'offrit son bras. Mac Gonnagal nous attendait devant l'entrée. Elle nous salua et nous invita à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Alors que je cherchais Ginny et Harry du regard, Ron me donna un coup de coude et m'indiqua le fond de la salle. Ginny et Harry étaient là et nous faisaient signe de les rejoindre. Nous étions en train de nous avancer vers eux lorsque je sentis que l'on m'observait. Je me retournais et vit Malefoy. Il me sourit. J'étais intriguée, non seulement par son sourire mais également parce que j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois que je le croisais aujourd'hui. Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était sans doute la fatigue qui me faisait des tours. Harry semblait stressé. C'était normal quand on savait qu'il allait sans doute être le héros de la soirée. Quoi de plus normal quand on a anéanti le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Ginny, quant à elle, semblait fatiguée. Je n'y fis pas attention pensant qu'elle devait elle aussi avoir eu une dure journée. Alors que Ron et moi nous installions à la table, le silence se fit dans la salle. Mac Gonnagal commença alors son discours :

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard en ce jour de fête. Comme vous le savez tous, il y a 3 ans exactement, Poudlard était attaqué par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Heureusement pour nous, Harry Potter ici présent avait eu une vision de cette attaque et nous étions prêts à accueillir nos ennemis comme il le fallait. Plusieurs vies ont été perdues de notre côté mais, je serais tentée de dire heureusement pour nous, il y en a eu moins pour nous que pour eux. Il ne reste à l'heure actuelle que 2 mangemorts en vie et ils sont détenus à Azkaban. J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes présentes ce soir pour l'aide qu'elles nous ont apportée lors de la bataille finale.

Elle leva son verre en nous saluant tous et poursuivit :

- J'aimerais également rendre hommage à toutes les victimes de cette terrible nuit ; Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Zaccharias Smith, Pavarti et Padma Patil, Michaël Corner, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Kingsley Shackelbot et Maugrey Fol Œil. J'aimerais également rendre hommage à toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort depuis son retour ; Albus Dumbledore, Cédric Diggory, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones et tous les autres.Levons tous nos verres et respectons une minute de silence en leur hommage.

Dans une coordination parfaite, tout le monde se leva et respecta la minute de silence en pensant à toutes ces personnes innocentes.

- Merci à tous, reprit Mac Gonnagal, nous allons maintenant ouvrir le buffet ainsi que le bal.

- Ah, il était temps, s'exclama Ron, j'ai une faim de loup !

- Ron, tu ne changera donc jamais, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le suivis jusqu'au buffet avec Harry et Ginny. Je vis que Ginny se servait abondamment mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention que ça. Elle ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de faire à dîner.

Après avoir vidé nos assiettes, je demandais à Ron de m'inviter à danser ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.

- Ca me rappelle le bal de septième année, me dit-il alors que nous dansions.

- Oui, moi aussi, répondis-je, quel merveilleux souvenir.

La chanson prit fin et nous retournions nous asseoir lorsque Ron fut interpellé par une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas :

- Ron Weasley ? C'est bien toi ? dit la jeune fille.

Ron se retourna pour voir qui avait parlé et son visage s'illumina soudain :

- Léa ! ( nda : clin d'œil à ma plus fidèle lectrice)

Il prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras en omettant de me présenter. Ils restèrent là à se contempler pendant 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que je me décide à leur rappeler ma présence :

- Hum hum, dis-je.

- Ha oui, dit Ron, mal à l'aise, Léa, je te présente Hermione Granger. Hermione voici Léa, une très bonne amie d'enfance que je n'avais plus vue depuis près de 15 ans.

- Enchantée, dis-je froidement. Bon, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Alors que j'espèrais que Ron allait préciser que j'étais sa petite amie, il continua à la contempler bêtement. Enervée et vexée, je pris la direction des toilettes. Je croisais alors Ginny qui en sortait.

- Houlà, me dit-elle, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Va demander ça à ton frère et à sa Leila ou je ne sais plus quoi, répondis-je.

Elle m'interrogea du regard mais je ne dis rien de plus et entrais aux toilettes. J'étais de bonne humeur à peine ¼ d'heure avant et il avait fallu que cette fille apparaisse ! Je repris ma respiration pour essayer de me calmer et sortis. Je tombais alors nez à nez avec Malefoy :

- Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe à aspect officiel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je, méfiante.

- Ouvre et tout te reviendra, me dit-il.

Je décidais de ne pas ouvrir la lettre en sa présence et retournais à table. A mon plus grand étonnement, je vis que l'amie de Ron s'était installée à côté de lui, à ma place. Je bouillonnais de nouveau. Ce n'était pas le culot qui l'étouffait apparemment. Je m'étais arrêtée juste derrière ce qui ½ heure plus tôt était ma chaise et attendis que Ron demande à son amie de me laisser ma place mais il n'en fit rien ce qui eut pour effet de m'énerver encore plus si c'était possible. Voyant que Ron était trop pris dans sa conversation pour remarquer ma présence, je pris les devant.

- Hum, Ron, je peux récupérer ma place où je dois rester debout ? demandais-je sèchement.

- Hein ? dit-il, ha, tu es revenue. Attend, je vais cherché une chaise si tu veux.

- Quoi ? criais-je alors, renonçant à être discrète, tu veux peut être aussi que j'aille à une autre table ?

- Heu… c'est bon Ron, je vais rejoindre mes amis. Ils doivent se demander où je suis, dit alors Léa, on se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Et elle s'éloigna. Ron me lança un regard de totale incompréhension. Je ne lui adressais pas la parole. Il régnait une tension palpable à notre table et Harry et Ginny décidèrent de rompre la glace :

- Bien, nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Ginny.

- Vraiment, dis-je en pensant à toutes les petites choses que j'avais remarquées ce soir.

- Oui… Bon, je me lance. Harry et moi on va… hum, on va avoir un bébé.

- Un bébé, m'exclamais-je, mais c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations !

- Merci, répondirent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Ron, quant à lui avait un grand sourire. Il félicité sa sœur et son beau-frère mais non moins meilleur ami et dit :

- Puisqu'on en est aux bonnes nouvelles, moi aussi j'en ai une. En fait, je l'ai apprise il y a quelques minutes à peine mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Je vais être engagé chez les Canons de Chudley ! Le père de Léa y est manager et leur gardien s'est blessé pour plusieurs mois. Rien n'est encore officiel mais le père de Léa m'a déjà observé chez les Tornades et il veut que j'aille passé un test mercredi prochain. C'est génial non ?

Ginny et Harry félicitèrent Ron alors que je restais muette.

- Et bien, tu as l'air heureuse pour moi Hermione, me dit Ron. Je réalise mon plus grand rêve et toi, tu ne dis rien.

Je levais les yeux vers Ron et lui murmura très froidement :

- Félicitations.

Ron me regarda alors comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait et se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Harry.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda une voix que je reconnus très facilement.


	4. incompréhension

**Incompréhension.**

Je me retournais pour faire face à la source de ma mauvaise humeur. Je lui jetais mon regard le plus noir et partis sans prendre la peine de lui répondre. J'entendis Ginny s'excuser et lui expliquer en vitesse avant de me rejoindre.

- Allons Hermione, me dit-elle, calme-toi.

- Me calmer ? répondis-je, mais pourquoi devrais-je me calmer ? D'abord, il m'ignore complètement et n'a d'yeux que pour cette Leila ou je ne sais plus comment et ensuite, il m'annonce qu'il va partir pendant des mois et il voudrait que ça me réjouisse !

- Je comprend, me dit-elle, mais je comprends aussi Ron. C'est son rêve après tout. Et puis, vous allez sans doute déménager, je connais Ron, il ne supportera pas d'être loin de toi pendant toute une saison de Quidditch.

- Sauf s'il est avec Eva bien sûr.

- Léa, me reprit Ginny.

- Ha, parce que toi aussi tu la connais ? Bien, dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir me dire qui elle est ?

- Je suis désolée, Hermione mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, me répondit-elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu es ma meilleure amie non ? m'emportais-je, Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? Ou Ron a-t-il connu cette fille ?

- Je ne te dirais rien, pas la peine d'insister. Viens, on va rejoindre les hommes. Il faut que je rentre me reposer.

Je la suivis donc avec un tas de questions sans réponses dans la tête. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Ron et Harry. Ni dans le parc, ni dans l'ancienne cabane de Hagrid, ni dans la volière. Nous allions voir à la bibliothèque lorsqu'une chouette blanche apparut devant nous.

- Hedwige, s'exclama Ginny, inquiète.

Elle se saisit de la lettre que tenait Hedwige et l'ouvrit. Inquiète également, je lus par-dessus son épaule.

_Mon ange,_

_Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. Ron était très énervé et je l'ai donc suivit afin de lui éviter de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il s'est calmé mais refuse de venir rechercher Hermione. Nous sommes chez elle et vous attendons. Evite de transplaner, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé !_

_Je t'aime. A tout de suite_

_PS : Essaye de calmer un peu Hermione avant de rentrer ? Ca nous évitera des étincelles._

La lettre était signée de la main de Harry. Je restais bouche bée. Jamais encore Ron n'aurait pensé à « faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait » depuis maintenant 3 ans que nous étions ensemble. Et puis, nous avions eu des disputes bien pires que celle-là. Il se passait quelque chose et je devais découvrir quoi. Je sentis que Ginny m'observait et me tournai vers elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je, vous éviterez les étincelles. Je m'expliquerai avec Ronald quand vous serez partis.

- Hermione, je…commença-t-elle.

- Viens, je connais un moyen fiable et sans danger pour le bébé pour rentrer.

- Ha oui, lequel ?me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- La téléportation, répondis-je simplement.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque et j'amenai Ginny dans une section réservée à la téléportation. Je tendis le bras vers un petit livre noir et l'ouvris. Ginny m'interrogea alors :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien, pour nous téléporter chez moi nous aurons besoin de ça, répondis-je en lui montrant une petite pierre bleue que je tenais en main.

- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, dis-je, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas les premières à nous en servir.

- Mais, c'est du vol !

- Ginny, m'exclamais-je vexée, tu me crois vraiment capable de commettre un vol ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça. Regarde, les noms de tout ceux qui utilisent la pierre se notent automatiquement dans le livre. Une fois que nous n'aurons plus besoin d'elle, la pierre reviendra dans le livre toute seule.

- Mais, comment une pierre peut-elle savoir ça ? me demanda Ginny, perplexe.

- C'est une très vielle magie mais je n'en sais pas plus, répondis-je. Maintenant, si tu n'as plus de questions, on pourrait peut être y aller.

- Très bien, répondit-elle, dis moi ce que je dois faire.

- Tu dois juste penser au lieu où tu veux te rendre, autrement dit, chez moi et la pierre s'occupera du reste.

Je lui tendis la pierre qu'elle prit en me demandant :

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui prends la pierre ?

- Et bien, pour une raison simple, seule une femme enceinte peut faire actionner la pierre.

- Ah et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !

Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, fermai les yeux et priai pour que ça marche. Je crus alors m'envoler et lorsque je rouvris les yeux, j'étais dans mon salon avec Ginny qui me regardait en souriant, apparemment fière d'elle.

Ron et Harry étaient dans le canapé et nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivées là ? demanda Harry et pourquoi étiez-vous entourée d'une lumière bleue ?

- Tout va bien mon cœur, répondit Ginny, nous nous sommes téléportées ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sans danger pour le bébé.

- Ha oui, s'énerva Harry et comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

- Pour une raison simple, répondis-je, il n'y a qu'une femme enceinte qui peut actionner le mécanisme de la téléportation…

- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Enfin Harry, s'emporta Ginny, tu crois vraiment que Hermione aurait fait courir un risque au bébé ?

- Non, tu as raison, s'excusa Harry en l'embrassant, excuse-moi aussi Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi.

- Ce n'est rien Harry, je comprends.

Je me tournai vers Ron et vis qu'il n'était toujours pas calmé. Je pris alors les choses en main.

- Ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre dehors mais je dois avoir une discussion avec l'homme assis dans ce canapé, dis-je.

- Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondit Ginny, de toute façon, je suis fatiguée. Alors, à dimanche.

Et ils sortirent. Je rejoignis Ron sur le canapé et il sembla enfin remarqué ma présence.

- Tiens, tu es rentrée, dit-il, où sont Ginny et Harry ?

- Je leur ai demandé de rentrer car nous devons parler.

- Et bien parlons alors, dit-il froidement.

- Utilise un autre ton s'il te plaît car si quelqu'un devrait être froid, c'est moi tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi, répondit-il innocemment, ce n'est pas moi qui ne me réjouis pas pour toi…

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui drague quelqu'un d'autre sous ton nez, m'emportais-je.

- Si tu parles de Léa, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ha non, et qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Vas-y, dis-le moi !

- C'est… ho et puis merde, là n'est pas la question !

- HO SI ELLE EST LA, LA QUESTION ! JE VEUX QUE TU ME DISES QUI EST CETTE FILLE !

- C'était ma fiancée, voilà, tu es contente !

Je restais bouche bée. Comment avait-il pu me cacher cela pendant si longtemps ?

- Et, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

Ron ne répondit pas et je m'énervai encore plus.

- C'est bon, j'ai comprit. Tu en es toujours amoureux c'est bien ça ? Et le pire, c'est que tu te demandes pourquoi je ne me réjouis pas pour toi.

- Bien sûr que je me le demande. C'est un rêve qui se réalise pour moi !

- Et quel rêve n'est-ce pas ? Te retrouver loin de ta miss-je-sais-tout de femme, avec ton ex fiancée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de mieux !

- Mais enfin, je ne serais pas loin de toi puisqu'on va déménager.

- ALORS LA, C'EST LE BOUQUET ! TU NE TE DEMANDES PAS SI JE NE VEUX PAS RESTER ICI BIEN SUR ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui te retiens ici ? Tu n'as personne à part moi, Ginny et Harry et eux sont contents pour moi !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Des larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues.

- Bravo Ron, tu as réussi une fois de plus ! dis-je, je monte dormir et tu as intérêt à bien réfléchir à ce que tu viens de me dire pendant la nuit.

Je montai dans la chambre d'ami en pleurant. Comment pouvait-il être aussi égoïste et méchant ? Arrivée dans la chambre, je fermai la porte à l'aide d'un sort et insonorisai la pièce afin de ne pas entendre Ron. Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas s'excuser mais, comme on dit toujours, l'espoir fait vivre… Je m'étendis sur le lit dans l'espoir de me reposer mais cela m'était impossible. Je me levai donc et allai prendre un livre sur une étagère. Je sentis alors une drôle de sensation m'envahir. J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir vu d'autres étagères aujourd'hui. Je me dis que la fatigue me jouait des tours lorsqu'une voix me murmura :

- Ouvre-là !

- Ouvrir quoi ? répondis-je à la voix qui me semblait familière.

- La lettre qui est dans ta poche.

Je regardai dans ma poche et trouvai en effet une lettre. Je fouillai dans ma mémoire afin de me rappeller comment elle était arrivée là. Le déclic se fit alors. C'était Malefoy qui me l'avait donnée à la sortie des toilettes. J'hésitai à ouvrir la lettre mais ma curiosité m'emporta. J'ouvris donc la lettre non sans me méfier.

_Mlle Granger, _

_Je sais que vous ne vous souvenez de rien mais n'ayez crainte, cela va revenir. Après notre entretien de ce matin, Mr Malefoy et moi-même nous sommes brèvement entretenu et nous avons décidé de vous engager pour un essai d'un mois. Si au bout de ce mois nous n'avons aucun reproche à vous faire, vous serez embauchée définitivement. Nous vous attendons dés demain 10h afin de vous expliquer votre travail. Oh, j'oubliais, vous travaillerez directement avec Mr Malefoy._

_A demain_

_Pierrot Werner, directeur des archives._

Tout me revint alors en mémoire. Je n'étais pas allée sur le Chemin de Traverse mais, comme l'avait dit Ron, à un entretien d'embauche. Entretien auquel j'avais rencontré Malefoy qui n'était autre que l'assistant de Monsieur Werner, mon patron. Voilà où j'avais vu des étagères, aux archives ! J'étais surexcitée et avais envie de crier ma joie au monde entier mais je me retins. Après tout, Ron suffirait. Je pris une profonde inspiration et sortis de la chambre. Ron était toujours au salon et semblait ruminer. Je toussotai pour lui faire remarquer ma présence et lui dis d'une traite :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dérange pas longtemps. Je viens juste te signaler que dés demain, je commence mon nouveau travail. Il est donc hors de question de déménager.

Ron resta bouche bée. Je décidai donc de donner le coup de grâce :

- Ha oui, j'oubliais, je vais travailler avec Malefoy…


	5. Premier jour de travail

Après mon monologue avec Ron, j'étais retournée dans la chambre d'ami. J'avais pris un bon bain moussant en me remémorant enfin mon entretien. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être facile de travailler tous les jours avec Malefoy mais quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas me fier au passé. Je finis par m'endormir en me disant que je verrais au jour le jour.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en me demandant ce que je faisais dans la chambre d'ami. Je me souvins alors de ma discussion avec Ron. Je pris une douche rapide et sortai de la chambre avec une simple serviette en guise d'habit.

- Tu ne compte pas aller travailler dans cette tenue j'espère ?

C'était Ron. Apparemment, il avait passé la nuit devant la chambre d'ami car il y avait un coussin ainsi qu'une fine couverture derrière lui.

- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je, tu me prends pour quoi ?

- Ca va, t'emballe pas, dit-il, je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Et heu… je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire tout ça.

- Au moins tu t'en ai rendu compte, dis-je froidement.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre afin de m'habiller. Je mis un certain temps à choisir ma tenue. Je ne voulais pas me faire mal voir dés mon premier jour de travail. Je finis par choisir un simple tailleur noir. Il était simple, certes mais aussi discret. C'était parfait puisque je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer.

Je descendis ensuite prendre mon petit-déjeuner en pensant trouver Ron dans la cuisine mais il n'y était pas. Je vis alors un mot collé au frigo :

_Hermione, _

_Puisque tu ne semble pas vouloir me pardonner, je suis partis au travail sans te dire au revoir. Comme tu le sais, j'ai mon test mercredi prochain et je ne veux pas le rater (même si ce n'est qu'une formalité). J'ai donc décidé de poursuivre mes entraînements avec le RFC Liège ( NDA : petit clin d'œil à mon amour) afin de me perfectionné au mieux. Mais je suis sûre que rien de ce que je viens de t'écrire ne t'intèresse. Passe une bonne journée._

_Ron_

_PS : ne t'inquiète pas pour mon petit-déjeuner, je dois retrouver Léa à Pré-Au-Lard…_

Comment osait-il ? Je n'étais pas en colère, non. Ce que j'éprouvais dépassait la colère. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Je me sentais trahie. D'abord parce qu'il ne m'avait rien dit de ce déjeuner et ensuite parce que je sentais qu'elle allait lui avouer qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui et, connaissant Ron, je savais qu'il n'allait pas vouloir lui faire de peine et… Je secouai la tête en essayant de ne pas penser à tout cela. Je décidai de me préparer un bon petit-déjeuner afin d'oublier cette histoire. Je pris des œufs dans le frigo mais les fis tomber. Je sortis alors un bol avec l'idée de me faire des céréales mais le bol tomba également. Ce n'était décidément pas mon jour. Je pris alors ma veste et sortis m'acheter des croissants. Arrivée sur place, je décidai de prendre mon petit-déjeuner à la croissanterie et de me rendre directement au travail ensuite. Il était 9h30 lorsque j'arrivai dans le hall du ministère. J'étais en avance mais cela m'importait peu. Il valait mieux être en avance plutôt qu'en retard. Je descendis aux archives et vis que Malefoy m'y attendait déjà. Il sembla remarquer que quelque chose me contrariait mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de me dire :

- Salut. Je me doutais que tu serais en avance.

- Ha oui ? Et pourquoi ? demandais-je froidement.

- Et bien, tout simplement, tu n'as pas changé. Tout dans la perfection, répondit-il.

Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurais pris cela comme un compliment mais cela venait de Malefoy et je savais que Drago Malefoy n'aurait jamais fait de compliment à une Sang-De-Bourbe comme moi.

- Tu n'espas obligé de te montrer impoli dés mon premier jour tu sais. Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire regretter mon travail ici, c'est clair ? m'emportais-je.

- Je ne cherche absolument pas à me montrer impoli. Je voulais juste te faire un compliment mais, apparemment, tu n'es pas d'humeur pour ça. Si tu veux continuer à faire passer ta mauvaise humeur sur moi, préviens-moi car je me fais porter malade.

Je restai bouche bée. Je ne croyais bien sûr pas un mot de ce que Malefoy venait de me dire et pourtant, il avait dit tout cela d'un ton calme, très différent du ton qu'il utilisait à Poudlard. Je finis par me dire que si je voulais que nos relations de travail ne soient pas entachées par des disputes continues, je ferais mieux de m'excuser. Je m'apprêtais à le faire lorsque Malefoy me dit :

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses. Tu n'as pas à le faire. N'en parlons plus et allons voir Monsieur Werner.

- Très bien, dis-je, allons-y.

Sur le chemin qui nous séparait du bureau de notre patron, je me demandai comment Malefoy avait su que je comptais m'excuser. Je me questionnais toujours quand nous arrivâmes devant le bureau. Avant de toquer, Malefoy se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Monsieur Werner ignore toujours que nous nous connaissons. Si tu veux le lui dire, n'hésite pas.

Il toqua à la porte avant que je n'aie pu répondre.

- Entrez, dit Monsieur Werner, ha, voilà ma nouvelle équipe. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, merci, répondit Malefoy.

- Bien aussi mais je dois vous avouer que je suis impatiente de commencer, répondis-je.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps, dit Monsieur Werner en riant. Encore un peu de patience, vous allez bientôt pouvoir commencer. J'aimerais tout d'abord vous parlez, continua-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je sentis mon ventre se nouer. Avait-il découvert quelque chose qui lui déplaisait et qui lui faisait regretter de m'avoir offert ce poste ?

- N'ayez pas l'air aussi inquiète voyons. Je n'ai aucunes mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer, je veux juste vous faire part de nos habitudes à Mr Malefoy et moi-même.

A côté de moi, j'entendis plus que je ne vis Drago rire. Je décidai de ne pas y prêter attention et de me concentrer sur ce que mon nouveau patron avait à me dire.

- Tous les matins, avant de commencer, nous nous retrouvons ici afin de faire une mise au point sur ce qui a été fait et ce qui doit être fait. Si, par miracle, nous avons fini ce que nous devions faire sur la semaine plus tôt que prévu, nous nous servons des archives pour nos besoins personnels. Néanmoins, il nous est interdit de divulguer quoi que ce soit à nos familles, secret professionnel oblige. Je pense que vous le comprendrez. Une fois par semaine, le vendredi, nous faisons une mise au point sur le travail de la semaine. Je pense vous avoir tout dit. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites Drago ?

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que vous avez omise, le déjeuner du personnel Monsieur, répondit Drago.

- En effet, quelle mémoire jeune homme ! Et bien, Miss Granger, une fois par mois, nous allons tous dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse afin de nous détendre quelque peu. J'espère que nous aurons le plaisir de vous y voir.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je, ce sera avec plaisir.

- Parfait, sourit Monsieur Werner, et bien, vous allez pouvoir commencer Miss Granger. Drago va vous expliquer ce qu'il y a à faire aujourd'hui. Bonne journée.

- Merci Monsieur, vous aussi.

Je me tournai alors vers Drago et lui lançai :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es foutu de moi dans le bureau de Werner tout à l'heure ?

- Et quand est-ce que je me suis foutue de toi ? répondit-il, étonné.

- Oh arrête ça s'il te plaît ! Je te parle du moment où Monsieur Werner m'a dit de ne pas être aussi inquiète.

- Ah, c'est de ça que tu parles, dit Malefoy.

- Oui c'est de ça que je parle, répondis-je en m'emportant, et je n'ai toujours eu aucune réponse.

- J'ai ri parce que ce petit air que tu as quand tu es inquiète est très craquant. Maintenant, on pourrait peut être s'y mettre. Il reste pas mal de boulot.

J'acquiecsai en ne disant mot. Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il me trouvait craquante ! Je me sentis rougir mais ne le montrai pas. Ca devait encore être une de ces mauvaises blagues dont Malefoy avait le secret. Il m'amena à la première rangée des archives et me montra une vingtaine de caisses posées sur le sol.

- Nous devons trier ce qu'il y a dans ces caisses. D'abord par ordre chronologique puis par ordre alphabétique. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps alors il vaudrait mieux nous y mettre tout de suite, me dit-il.

- Très bien, allons-y, répondis-je.

Je pris la moitié des caisses et partis m'installer dans une sorte de petit salon où plusieurs de mes nouveaux collègues étaient déjà au travail. Malefoy me rejoint quelques instants après et salua ses collègues d'un geste de la main.

- Tu pourrais au moins me présenter, m'offusquai-je.

- Nous aurons tout le temps pour te présenter pendant la pause déjeuner. Tu remarqueras très vite qu'on préfère ne pas être déranger quand on a commencé à travailler, répondit Malefoy en ouvrant une caisse.

Je décidai de ne pas relever le mot et ouvrit une caisse à mon tour. Pendant une heure, on aurait pu entendre les mouches voler. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions mis à part le bruissement des feuilles que nous triions. Malefoy avait trié deux fois plus de documents que moi et cela m'étonnais. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup travaillé lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard et maintenant, il avait l'air d'un acharné du travail. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à changer autant et à se réfugier dans le travail. Car c'était ce qu'il faisait, il cherchait un refuge dans le travail. J'allais devoir éclaircir ce mystère mais le moment n'était pas vraiment choisi pour rêvasser. Il restait encore beaucoup de cartons à trier. Je me remis donc au travail. Une heure et demie plus tard, ce fut la pause déjeuner. Tout le monde se rua hors de la pièce pour profiter pleinement de cette pause tant méritée. Personne ne dit mot pendant la pause et je m'en étonnai. Ils auraient au contraire dû profiter de la pause pour se changer les idées. Décidément, je ne comprenais pas les gens qui travaillaient ici. Je finis par me dire qu'avec le temps, je comprendrai sans doute. La pause passa très vite. Cinq minutes avant la fin de celle-ci, tous mes collègues avaient déjà repris le travail. Je profitai de cette absence pour poser quelques questions à Drago.

- C'est toujours comme ça ici ?

- Comme ça ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, aussi calme. Je pensais que tout le monde aurait envie de se détendre pendant la pause mais personne n'a dit mot, répondis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il y a beaucoup plus de travail pour le moment et donc, personne n'a très envie de discuter.

- Et aussi, pourquoi ont-ils déjà repris le travail alors qu'il rest cinq minutes de pause ? demandais-je.

- Tout simplement pour avoir fini plus vite, répondit-il. Si toutes ces caisses sont triées aujourd'hui, il ne restera plus qu'à les ranger demain et nous aurons une après-midi pour nous consacrer…

- A nos recherches personnelles, terminais-je.

- Exact. Je suis sûre que tu sais déjà ce que tu chercheras. Allez, c'est l'heure.

- Oui, je le sais, murmurais-je en pensant déjà à ma recherche.


	6. Disputes et révélation

**Premier jour.**

L'après-midi, je commençai à me faire au rythme et triai bien plus de caisses que le matin. A 15 heures, il y eut une autre pause à laquelle je décidai de ne pas participer afin de m'avancer au mieux pour le lendemain. Il restait environ 15 caisses lorsque mes collègues me rejoignirent. Lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il restait à faire, ils me lancèrent un regard étonné mais je voyais bien qu'ils m'étaient reconnaissant de les avoir tant avancés. A 17h50, tout était trié, il ne resterait plus qu'à tout ranger demain. Il restait 10 minutes avant la fin de la journée. Je pensai que mes collègues allaient en profiter pour préparer le travail du lendemain mais ils n'en firent rien. Malefoy s'avança alors vers moi accompagné d'une bonne partie de mes collègues.

- Je vous présente Hermione Granger, la plus brillante des élèves que Poudlard ait jamais connu et qui est désormais notre collègue, dit-il.

- Enchanté, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Moi de même, dis-je.

Et pendant les 10 minutes suivantes, nous fîmes connaissance. A 18h, Malefoy m'accompagna jusqu'au hall. Dans l'ascenseur, je remarquai qu'il me fixait et le lui fit remarquer :

- Tu devrais être plus discret quand tu observes les gens Malefoy.

- Et toi, tu devrais me connaître assez pour savoir que je n'observe pas les gens mais uniquement les jolies filles, répondit-il.

Je n'en revenais pas. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'il me faisait un compliment. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait.

- Allô ? La terre appelle la lune ! entendis-je.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ? dis-je.

- Je te disais simplement que j'allais te laisser ici car je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse, répondit-il.

Je décidai alors d'entrer dans son jeu et dis :

- Encore une pauvre jeune fille à qui tu vas faire croire qu'elle était allée faire des courses alors qu'elle avait un entretien ?

- Non, du tout, répondit-il, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors du travail aussi fou que cela puisse te paraître. Et puisque tu parle de ça, continua-t-il en souriant de plus belle, la robe t'a plue ?

- A vrai dire, oui. Je dois avouer que tu as bon goût.

- Je me suis dit qu'elle ferait ressortir la beauté de tes yeux et de toute évidence, j'avais raison. Tu étais resplendissante ce soir-là. Sur ce, je dois vraiment y aller. A demain.

- Oui, à demain, répondis-je distraitement.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je venais d'avoir une discussion _normale _avec Drago Malefoy. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Sur le chemin du retour, je finis par me dire qu'il allait vraiment falloir que je tire tout ça au clair. Mais c'est en arrivant chez moi que je me dis que j'avais quelque chose d'autre à tirer au clair. Quelque chose qui passait avant Malefoy et son étrange comportement. A mon plus grand désespoir, ce quelque chose était devant chez moi en train de discuter avec mon petit ami. Je décidai de ne pas me laisser abattre et pris mes armes en mains. J'affichai mon plus beau sourire et me dirigeai droit vers Ron qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, j'étais passée devant celle que je considérais comme mon ennemie en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vue et je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Ron. Il sembla vouloir protester mais je pris les choses en main et l'embrassait fougueusement sous le regard embarassé de Léa. Quand je me décidai enfin à me retirer afin de laisser un peu respirer Ron, je remarquai que mon plan avait marché. Léa était partie.

- Tu es contente de toi je suppose ? pesta Ron.

- Oui, très répondis-je.

Et je rentrai sans ajouter un mot. Je montai directement prendre un bain afin de me détendre un peu et surtout de me calmer. Ron fit alors irruption dans la pièce telle une furie.

- Ne prend surtout pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, dis-je froidement.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi Hermione s'il te plaît. Je veux des explications !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi _Ronald._

- Et bien alors tu vas m'écouter car j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec toi. Tout d'abord, sache que je n'admettrais plus désormais que tu traite Léa de la sorte…

- Et comment je la traite ? interrompai-je.

- Comme si elle avait la pestre ou je ne sais plus quoi.

- Et je n'ai pas de raison peut-être ? m'écriai-je.

- …

- Répond moi Ron ! Sois franc pour une fois dans ta vie. Qu'est-ce que cette fille représente pour toi ?

- Elle a été ma fiancée par le passé et j'ai eu beaucoup de sentiments pour elle... J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'en défaire quand je suis entré à Poudlard... Quand on s'est connu, tu m'as tout de suite fait pensé à elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je ressemble à cette… cette…, dis-je, mais attend une seconde, tu es en train de me dire que si tu as été attiré par moi, c'est à cause d'elle ?

- …

- Sors d'ici tout de suite Ron ! Et sache que tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus de mal, dis-je au bord des larmes.

Il sortit sans plus rien ajouter. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter toute sa vie. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau il y a 3 ans. J'aurais dû me douter que si Ron s'était intéressé à moi, ce n'était pas pour mes qualités comme il me l'avait dit à l'époque.

_Flash back_

Nous étions sorti de la Grande Salle après le bal de fin d'année. Je lui avais longuement énuméré les raisons pour lesquelles je ne lui avais jamais rien dit ainsi que les raisons qui faisaient que je l'aimais. Je lui avais ensuite demandé de me dire ses raisons à lui.

- Et bien, tu es intelligente, belle comme un cœur, tu as cette façon de te mordiller la lèvre quand quelque chose te perturbe, un peu comme elle… avait-il répondu.

- Elle ? avais-je demandé.

- …Je voulais dire que tu me fais un peu penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a des années. Mais c'est oublié, il n'y a plus que toi qui compte maintenant. Tes cheveux en broussaille qui me font tant craqué, ses yeux... heu ...je veux dire, tes yeux marron dans lesquels je me noierais bien.

_Fin du flash back_

C'était donc d'elle qu'il parlait ce soir-là.

- Ce ne sont donc pas mes qualités qu'il apprécie mais les siennes, pensais-je.

A cette pensée, je m'effondrai sur mon lit, en pleurs face à tant de révélations.


	7. Remise en question

Remise en question.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là. J'avais beaucoup pleuré et cela se voyait sur mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rouges et cernés. Je n'avais réussi à m'endormir vers 3h du matin mais je m'étais réveillée au bout d'une heure des suites d'un cauchemar. J'avais rêvé de Ron et Léa. Je les voyais ensemble rire et s'amuser comme jamais Ron ne l'avait fait avec moi. Je voyais ensuite Léa s'approcher de lui et lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Sous mes yeux ébahis, je voyais alors Ron s'approcher d'elle et lui répondre que s'il s'était mis avec moi, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait toujours. Je la voyais alors l'enlacer et l'embrasser. La suite du rêve était encore plus étrange. Je voyais Malefoy payer Léa et la remercier. Il s'approchait ensuite de moi et me disait que je ne méritais pas un garçon comme Ron, que je valais mieux que ça. Il me disait que je serais bien mieux avec lui. Je voyais alors Harry arriver et me dire que jamais Ron n'aurait dû se mettre avec une sang-de-bourbe comme moi. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'étais réveillée en sursaut. Pendant les 3 heures suivantes, j'avais beaucoup réfléchis à ce rêve. J'en étais arrivée à la conclusion que je devais mettre les choses au point avec Ron. Ce rêve n'avait aucun sens. Jamais Harry ne m'aurait traitée de la sorte de même que Malefoy. Quoique… Il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Il m'étonnait de plus en plus, je devais l'avouer. Il me faisait beaucoup de compliment et se montrait beaucoup plus gentil que lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Il devait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Jamais un Malefoy n'agirait de la sorte sans arrière pensée. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. J'aurais tout le temps de me concentrer sur le problème Malefoy quand j'aurais réglé le problème Léa. A 6h, je sortis de la chambre pour aller prendre ma douche. Elle me fit un grand bien et me détendit après cette mauvaise nuit. Je descendis à la cuisine à 6h30. Ron n'y était pas encore mais ça ne m'étonnait pas. Je l'avais entendu se lever quand je sortais de la douche. Il ne devrait plus tarder à descendre.

En effet, 5 minutes après, j'entendis les escaliers craquer. Je m'assis sur le plan de travail. Lorsque Ron me vit, il se figea sur place. Ne sachant de toute évidence pas quoi faire, Ron resta planté là pendant plusieurs minutes, regardant ses pieds.

- Tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour, dis-je froidement.

- Bon…Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, tu as b…bien dormi.

- Pas vraiment non, répondis-je.

Ron déglutit difficilement mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demandais-je finalement.

- Je n'ai pas fort faim, répondit-il.

- Prend au moins un café alors. Il faut qu'on parle.

- Très bien.

Je lui servis donc un café et m'assis face à lui. Il ne me regardait pas et cela m'exaspérait. Je le lui fis remarquer.

- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder tu ne crois pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux vers moi. Je respirai profondément et lui dis :

- Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal hier soir Ron et c'est en partie à cause de ça que j'ai si mal dormi. J'ai repensé à beaucoup de chose, à nous. J'ai réalisé que tu m'avais souvent comparée à Léa durant notre histoire mais j'étais trop aveugle pour m'en rendre compte.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur mon visage mais je décidai de les refouler.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu fasses un choix Ron.

- Qu…Quel choix ? demanda-t-il, parlant enfin.

- Je crois que tu le sais très bien mais puisque tu as décidé de faire ton innocent, je vais te l'expliquer. Il va falloir que tu choisisses entre Léa et moi ! Soit tu décides de rester avec moi et je refuse que tu revoie cette fille, soit tu la choisis elle et là, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Je te laisse une semaine pour faire ce choix. Je crois que c'est plus que suffisant.

Sur ces mots, je voulus sortir de la cuisine mais Ron me rattrapa.

Il ne dit pas un mot mais me serra fort contre lui, aussi fort que lors de notre premier baiser. Je me laissai aller à ce moment de tendresse pendant quelques secondes avant de m'extraire lentement de ses bras et de le regarder.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un choix facile Ron mais tu dois me comprendre ; j'ai assez souffert comme ça. Je refuse de souffrir encore et surtout à cause d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Bonne journée.

Et je sortis de la maison sur ces mots. Je savais qu'il était encore tôt pour aller au travail. Je décidai donc de faire un détour par le parc. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne me rendis donc pas compte que je venais de bousculer quelqu'un.

- Je ne doute pas que vivre avec une belette soit fatiguant mais tu pourrais au moins regarder devant toi Hermione…

- Je suis désolée, répondis-je sans me rendre compte de l'identité de la personne.

- Et bien, ça doit être encore plus fatiguant que je ne le pensais !!!!

- Quoi ??? Oh !!! Malefoy, m'exclamai-je.

- Et ben !!! Je t'ai connue plus vive, répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

- Tu m'excuseras si ma vie n'est pas aussi simple et tranquille que la tienne !!! m'énervai-je.

- Problèmes de couple ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi cela te regarde ? demandai-je à mon tour, estimant qu'il venait de dépasser une limite.

- En beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le pense, répondit-il, mystérieux.

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je. On se voit au bureau.

- Très bien, bonne promenade et fais attention à ne plus bousculer personne cette fois.

Je ne relevai pas le mot et poursuivis mon chemin. Je pensais déjà à beaucoup de choses avant de « rencontrer » Malefoy et maintenant, il y avait autre chose qui me perturbait. Tout en poursuivant mon chemin, je me demandais ce que Malefoy avait voulu dire par « beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne le pense ». Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait dans son comportement. Je regardai ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il allait être temps d'aller au bureau. Je me souvins alors que j'avais des recherches à y faire. Mais sur laquelle allais-je me concentrer en premier ???

_Désolée pour le retard mais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	8. Rencontre inattendue

**Rencontre innatendue…**

J'avais encore une bonne demi heure d'avance quand j'arrivai au bureau mais je remarquai vite que je n'étais pas la seule. Apparemment, une bonne partie de mes collègues étaient également là. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai les saluer. La plupart d'entre eux se contentèrent d'un simple signe de tête mais d'autres avaient l'air intéressé par ma présence.

- Alors, on aime toujours autant être en avance ? me demanda l'un deux.

Je restai bouche bée. Je venais de le reconnaître. C'était Seamus Finnigan, un de mes amis à Poudlard. On ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de son meilleur ami et également petit ami, Dean. Je me précipitai donc vers lui et le serrai dans mes bras.

- Seamus, Merlin que ça fait plaisir de te revoir !!! Où étais-tu donc passé ?? On s'est inquièté pour toi !!! dis-je en masquant à grand peine mes larmes de joie.

Les autres nous regardaient tous avec des yeux ronds. Certains avaient du mal à masquer leur agacement devant ce manque de discrétion mais d'autres semblaient émus.

Remarquant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous, il me prit la main et m'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Alors, demandai-je plus calmement, où étais-tu ??

- Je suis parti pendant 1 an dans ma famille en Irlande, répondit-il, J'avais besoin de m'éloigner un peu afin de réfléchir après ce qui était arrivé à Dean.

Je vis les larmes lui monter instantanément aux yeux et je posai ma main sur son bras tout en lui disant :

- Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile de perdre la personne qu'on aime.

Tout en le réconfortant, je pensai à Ron en me disant que ça allait peut être m'arriver à moi aussi.

Voyant sans doute la détresse dans mon regard, il décida de changer de sujet.

- Et les autres, comment vont-ils ??

- Bien, Ginny et Harry ne tarderont pas à avoir leur premier enfant. Tu devrais voir Harry, il obéit au doigt et à l'œil et serait prêt à tout pour réaliser ses désirs, dis-je en riant.

- J'imagine bien ça, me répondit-il en riant à son tour, et Ron ?

Mon regard s'assombrit de nouveau mais je répondis tout de même.

- Il va bien aussi.

Je ne voulais pas penser à lui et je changeai à mon tour de sujet de conversation.

- Mais dis-moi, comment en es-tu arrivé à travailler ici ?

- Et bien, ça va te paraître bizarre mais c'est Drago Malefoy qui m'a fait venir ici. Je l'ai croisé un jour en Irlande et il m'a beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente. Il m'a ensuite proposé de venir travailler ici en me disant que je pourrais découvrir beaucoup de choses… Je ne me suis pas interrogé longtemps et j'ai accepté.

Encore un mystère à percer, pensai-je.

- Bon, Hermione, je serai ravi de pouvoir continuer cette conversation avec toi mais il va être l'heure d'aller travailler et je ne doute pas que tu as déjà beaucoup de choses en têtes pour les recherches personnelles de cette après-midi, me dit Seamus en me tirant de mes pensées.

Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'il avait raison.

- Oui, en effet, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour ces recherches… Même un peu trop je dois dire, répondis-je, me parlant plus à moi-même.

Tout en retournant vers le bureau où nos collègues étaient réunis, je lui demandai :

- J'espère qu'on pourra continuer notre conversation dans un autre cadre que celui du travail…

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, quand tu veux.

- D'accord, je te prends au mot. Tu es invité demain soir à la maison. Si ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, j'inviterai également Harry et Ginny, je suis certaine qu'ils seront fous de joie de te voir.

Seamus réfléchit un instant et me répondit :

- Bien sûr que non, il n'y a aucun problème si ce n'est que je ne sais pas où tu habites…me dit-il, légèrement moqueur.

- Pourquoi te moques-tu de moi ??? demandai-je, vexée.

- Ne le prend pas mal 'Mione, c'est juste que ça me surprend de voir que la meilleure élève de ma promotion oublie un détail aussi important, dit-il en commençant à rire.

Malgré moi, je me sentis partir en fou rire également. Je ne pouvais pas nier que ça faisait du bien de voir un visage amical autre que celui de Ginny ou de Harry. Nous étions toujours en plein fou rire quand un toussotement nous ramena soudain à la réalité.

- Hum, hum. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher vos retrouvailles mais tout le monde vous regarde et on n'attend plus que vous pour commencer le débriefing de ce matin.

En me retournant, je m'aperçus que c'était Malefoy qui venait de parler. Il avait raison, tout le monde nous regardait. Je souris à Seamus et allai m'asseoir afin que le débriefe puisse enfin commencer. Je ne participai pas vraiment ce matin-là et j'acceptai toutes les propositions de mes collègues, même les plus ennuyeuses, sans broncher. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Malefoy qui m'attrapa par le bras à la fin de la réunion.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend Malefoy, tu veux bien me lâcher ?? J'ai du travail, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je voulais simplement te dire que les retrouvailles te vont très bien au teint. Tu es resplendissante, me dit-il en me faisant son plus beau sourire.

Je restai de nouveau bouche bée. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude quand je croisai Malefoy.

- Ne reste pas sur place comme ça, on va finir par croire que je t'ai stupéfixée, me dit-il en riant.

N'en revenant pas moi-même, je me mis à rire avec lui. C'était la première fois que je partageais un tel moment avec lui et c'était étrangement agréable.

- Vu tout ce que tu as accepté ce matin, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander de l'aide. Bonne journée, me dit-il.

- Mal… Drago ? m'écriai-je.

- Oui ? me répondit-il visiblement étonné que j'aie fait usage de son prénom.

- Ca te dirait qu'on déjeune ensemble ce midi ? dis-je en ne croyant pas moi-même à ce que je venais de faire…


End file.
